Lapis Azul
|previous occupation= |team= |previous team= The Four |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |previous base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Unnamed Parents |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= No}} Lapis Azul (ラピスアズール, Rapisu Azūru) is a reformed Mage who previously worked for the Magic Council under probation. As of now, she is a member of the League of Hunters. She was recently a Dark Mage who served the Dark Guild, The Trinity as an Mage and was a member of it's most powerful team of Dark Mages, who were known as The Four. She was ultimately defeated by Fairy Tail Mage Eugene Woodland, who also saved her life from a link organic spell that was killing her. Since then, she has tried to make amends for her past actions. Appearance Personality When working for The Trinity, Lapis displayed a rather cold and semi-psychotic behavior, going as far as sadism. Due to her having trained under Exodus almost her whole life, Lapis grew to not only despite, but hate the Kriyans and had a deep desire to kill them, including anyone affiliated with them. Even when battling Eugene, she displayed hatred for the mage, due to his ties with the Kriyans, but nevertheless, had great respect for the Fairy Tail's mage abilities in his form of Dragon Slayer Magic, even remaining shocked upon his other abilities. After being defeated by the mage, and having the organic spell from her body removed by said Dragon Slayer, Lapis decided to change for the better. After dropping her tenure as a Dark Mage, therefore becoming a Mage, although not official, being placed as an Independent Mage by the Magic Council, Lapis became a polar opposite of her original self, banishing the aspects that made her ruthless and cold. Since then, Lapis has a more kind-hearted personality, but still keeps her serious demeanor when it comes to her work, being direct and straight-forward, especially when confronting the Magic Council when they wanted to arrest Malek, despite the fact he had gained control of his body upon the return of his soul, they still desired to arrest him because of his familial ties to Yakunan, Exodus and Akuma, blaming him for there actions, much more to the fact he hadn't know until he discovered during the time he was trapped in the Black Amulet. Disgusted, Lapis lashed out and told them that if they arrested him they would have to arrest her, something which shocked the Kriyans. As a result, the Council didn't arrest Malek and released Lapis from her probation. Because of her later actions, Lapis managed to gain the trust of the Kriya family, and such was rewarded by Malek and Tsukiko by granting her a place within the League of Hunters. Magic & Abilities Ice Magic: : Keen Intellect: Lapis possesses a vast amount of intellect, showing her self to be quite clever having a high amount of intelligence. She has knowledge of the Magical World in general, with such knowledge dating back to the origins of the first magic, including the origins of the Kriya family, making her the only other character to have knowledge of the family, asides from Eugene, who learned it in the diary of the first Malek.